


Good Morning

by tinysweetscat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just sweet bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysweetscat/pseuds/tinysweetscat
Summary: Lance wakes up to Hunk's cooking and invites him to go back to sleep with cuddles.





	Good Morning

When Lance woke up that morning, he felt satisfied with the warmth of the bed. Sunlight shone in through the open curtains which forced him to blink as his eyes adjusted, but there was no other discomfort. That is, until he realized that his boyfriend wasn't in bed next to him. Though nobody was there to see him, he pouted. He had wanted to wake up to cuddles with his boyfriend, not an empty bed.

It was the weekend and they had no obligations today, that Lance could recall. There was no reason to not sleep in. But the knowledge that Hunk was awake and probably doing something made him pull himself out of bed and trudge to the bathroom to carry out his morning routine and take a quick shower.

Almost an hour later, Lance emerged from a damp bathroom, completely ready to tackle whatever that day had to throw at him, in his favorite blue tank top and shorts. That is, until he made his way to the kitchen and saw his boyfriend in a 'kiss the cook’ apron and pajamas, napping on the couch with a covered plate of pancakes in front of him and a second, used plate. Lance was not prepared to handle this much sweetness. Hunk must've made them both breakfast but fallen asleep after eating his own.

Settling down next to his boyfriend, Lance dug into his share of pancakes with fervor. They were barely warm anymore but they were still delicious with Hunk's homemade syrup and the cut strawberries. After finishing his breakfast, Lance gently shook his boyfriend awake. Hunk's sleepy brown eyes blinking at him made him fill with warmth and love for his wonderful boyfriend.

“Morning, babe.” he whispered softly.

Hunk slowly smiled up at Lance, “Morning.”

Lance had planned on asking Hunk if he wanted to go out today or not but he looked so cute that Lance found himself curling down next to his boyfriend, letting himself be spooned from behind. He was ready for the day but the day could wait a bit longer.

He turned his head to look behind at Hunk, “Wanna go back to sleep?”

Hunk freed an arm from under Lance and covered his mouth as he yawned. “Sounds good.”

He wrapped his arms around Lance more and they both adjusted into a more comfortable position. And with that, they both slowly fell back asleep, warm and comfortable in the presence of each other’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk to me, I'm tinysweetscat on Tumblr too <3


End file.
